List of Trainer Classes
The following is a comprehensive list of all Pokémon Trainer Classes used by Alex Faciane on any show on TheNationalDex. This list gives the episodes in which each Class was used, the game that the Trainer Class debuted in, and other important notes about the Trainer Class, such as notable Trainers. Main Episodes Yet to be classified *WHAT IS MISSINGNO!? - The Dex! Episode 58! *The Dex feat. Belated Media! Trevenant! Episode 59! *The Dex! Porygon! Episode 60! *The Dex ft. NintendoFanFTW! Heliolisk! Episode 61! *The Dex! Hydreigon! Episode 62! *The Dex! Quagsire! Episode 63! *The Dex! Infernape! Episode 64! *The Dex! Galvantula! Episode 65! *The Dex! Hawlucha! Episode 66! *The Dex! Snorlax! Episode 67! *The Dex ft. DexTheSwede! Crobat! Episode 68! *The Dex! Heracross! Episode 69! *The Dex SGC Special! Ditto! Episode 70! *The Dex! Goodra! Episode 71! *The Dex! Victini! Episode 72! *The Dex! Aggron! Episode 73! *The Dex! Mew ft. Satchbag! Episode 74! *The Dex! Pachirisu! Episode 75! *The Dex! Houndoom! Episode 76! *The Dex! Scolipede! Episode 77! *The Dex! Golurk! Episode 78! *The Dex! Klefki! Episode 79! *The Dex! Torterra! Episode 80! *Is Tyrantrum REALLY a T-Rex?! - The Dex! Episode 81! *Scizor has FAKE heads?! - The Dex! Episode 82! *Lapras: Scientist, Dinosaur, LAKE MONSTER!? - The Dex! Episode 83! *Cofagrigus eats PEOPLE!? - The Dex HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! *CUPCAKE PUPPY SLURPUFF! - The Dex! Episode 85! *Bisharp plays CHESS!? - The Dex! Episode 86! *Cutest Pokemon EVER!? Skitty w/ Tamashii Hiroka - The Dex! Episode 87! *EAT FARFETCH'D FOR THANKSGIVING! - The Dex! Episode 88! *Mamoswine is 10,000 YEARS OLD!? - The Dex feat. Giancarlo Parimango! Episode 89! *How fast is Talonflame? - The Dex! Episode 90! *Is Magnezone the MOST ATTRACTIVE Pokemon!? - The Dex! Episode 91! *A Very Pokemon Christmas (with Stantler)! - The Dex! Episode 92! *Is Arceus THE GOD POKEMON!? - The Dex! Episode 93 *Is Giratina THE DEVIL POKEMON!? - The Dex! Episode 94! *IS Breloom a Kangaroo Pokemon? - The Dex! Episode 95! *Delphox, the D&D Pokemon? - The Dex! Episode 96! *Aerodactyl is NOT a Dinosaur!? - The Dex! Episode 112! *Vanilluxe IS WELL-DESIGNED! - The Dex! Episode 113! *Ho-oh CREATES Legendary Pokemon!? - The Dex! Episode 114! *Malamar: KID OR SQUID!? - The Dex! Episode 115! *Blissey is Pokemon's Aphrodite? - The Dex! Episode 116! *Exploud, the LOUDEST Hippo? - The Dex! Episode 117! *The TRUTH about Emboar... - The Dex! Episode 118! *Clefable IS NOT an Alien! - The Dex! Episode 119! *What breed of dog is Lillipup? - The Dex! Episode 120! *The Original Dragon! DRAGONITE! - The Dex! Episode 121! *Roserade's Secret Identity! - The Dex! Episode 122 *Avalugg is a World War 2 WEAPON!? - The Dex! Episode 123 *The Dex! Lopunny: Pokemon Playmate!? *The Dex! - Amoonguss is a PREADATOR!? *The Dex! Shaymin ft. HoodlumScrafty! *The Dex! Professor Oak used to be a Pokemon Trainer! *The Dex! - Just how loud IS Noivern!? *The Dex! - Chandelure is Hungry for Souls! *The Dex! - Cacturne is HUNTING YOU! *The Dex! - Mismagius sits on you while you sleep! *The Dex! Toxicroak BREAKS ITS OWN BONES! *The Dex! - Spiritomb is PURE EVIL... or is it? *The Dex! - Jellicent will SINK YOUR SHIP! *The Dex! - What the heck is Venusaur!? *The Dex! - Is Politoed even a Toad? *The Dex! - Swalot can Digest ANYTHING! *The Dex! - Gyarados can LEAP MOUNTAINS!? *The Dex! - Beartic stops GLOBAL WARMING! *The Dex! - Talking Meowth actually makes sense?! *The Dex! - Tis the season for Sawsbuck! *The Dex! - HOOPA FIRST SHOWED POKEMON TO HUMANS!? *The Dex! - Cinccino is ENDANGERED!? *The Dex! - Chesnaught can survive an EXPLOSION! *The Dex! Ninetales was Human! Or... Humans!? *The Dex! Azumarill is related to SHARKS!? *The Dex! - Watchog Can See the Future!? *The Dex! - Is BILL the link between POKEMON and PEOPLE!? *The Dex! - Alomomola EATS JELLICENT!? *The Dex! - Is Steelix REALLY Steel!? *The Dex! ft. DexTheSwede! - Exeggutor is going EXTINCT? *The Dex! - Rotom is REAL!? *The Dex! ft. GlitchxCity! - Entei BURNED DOWN the Brass Tower! *The Dex! - Raikou breaks the Fourth Wall!? *The Dex! - Suicune and the REAL Burned Tower! *The Dex! - Looker was in the ORIGINAL GAMES!? *The Dex! - Magmortar is HOTTER than LAVA!? *The Dex! - Haxorus is from Godzilla!? *The Dex! - Florges has a stylist? *The Dex! - Crawdaunt ISN'T from Hoenn!? *The Dex! - Parasect is a ZOMBIE!? *The Dex! - Rayquaza EATS Mega Stones? *The Dex! - Vivillon has scales? *The Dex! - Swampert is a SPARTAN!? *The Dex! - Manaphy is the ONLY Legendary that can BREED? *The Dex! - What the HECK is Phione!? *The Dex! - Braviary: The REAL Brave Bird! *The Dex! - Milotic is THE BEST Pokemon? *The Dex! - Rhydon is the FIRST POKEMON EVER! *The Dex! - Xatu, Bird or Totem Pole? *The Dex! - REAL Evolution with Sandslash! *The Dex! - Beedrill: Neither Bee nor Drill *The Dex! - Electivire is an Ape with a Taser? *The Dex! - Drifblim is the Worst Public Transportation *The Dex! - Hitmonchan is Jackie Chan… or IS HE? *The Dex! - Hitmonlee has STRECHY LEGS? *The Dex! - Meowstic is CONSTANTLY trying not to DESTROY EVERYTHING? *The Dex! - Shiftry can BLOW DOWN A HOUSE!? *The Dex! - Banette isn't evil AT ALL!? *The Dex! - Gourgeist is the ULTIMATE HALLOWEEN POKEMON! *The Dex! - Xerneas, Giver of Life *The Dex! - Yveltal, Bringer of Death *The Dex! – How many Zygarde's are there!? *The Dex! - Alolan Raichu is a Surfing… Donut? *The Dex! - Slowbro is being EATEN ALIVE! *WHAT IS EMPOLEON COMPENSATING FOR? | The Dex! *DECIDUEYE IS EXINCT! | The Dex! *INCINEROAR WANTS US TO HATE IT! | The Dex! *PRIMARINA'S Z-MOVE IS REAL! | The Dex! *PELIPPER IS THE NEW RAIN META! | The Dex! *ORANGURU CAN USE POKEBALLS!? - The Dex! *GASTRODON WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN RUBY/SAPPHIRE!? - The Dex! *TAPU LELE IS THE GIVER OF LIFE! - The Dex! *IS ALOLAN MAROWAK DEAD!? - The Dex! *TOUCANNON'S BEAK-HEATING ABILITY IS A REAL THING!? - The Dex! *ARAQUANID DROWNS OTHER POKEMON IN ITS HEAD!? - The Dex! *Tapu Koko and HUMAN SACRIFICE!? - The Dex! *IS MIMIKYU ACTUALLY PORYGON!? - The Dex! *NIHILEGO CAN STEAL YOUR SOUL! | The Dex! Special Report *Is Lillie actually the Sun/Moon PROTAGONIST!? - The Dex! *Does Tapu Fini represent Peace? or DEATH? - The Dex! *Muk's Hidden Alchemical Inspiration! - The Dex! *Lycanroc, Werewolf and Hawaiian Myth! - The Dex! *Tapu Bulu, the Final Tapu! - The Dex! *Golisopod is wearing SAMURAI ARMOR!? - The Dex! *Professor Kukui, Hawaiian Tree or Hispanic Bogeyman!? - The Dex ft. Yoshiller! *Palossand turns OTHER POKEMON into Sandygast!? - The Dex! *Sharpedo is Gible's ANCESTOR!? - The Dex! *Kartana, a threat or a GIFT? - The Dex! *Gigalith was formed DEEP underground! - The Dex! *Drampa is a Chinese Deity! - The Dex! *What Pokemon was Genesect originally? - The Dex! *Celesteela, the Mysterious Alien from the Moon! - The Dex! *Bewear KILLS Trainers ON PURPOSE! - The Dex! *Mudsdale uses dirt for defense! - The Dex! *Mandibuzz EATS POOR CUBONE! - The Dex! *Salazzle: Seductive and Deadly! - The Dex! *All other shows Category:Alex